


VID: Aftermath

by daasgrrl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daasgrrl/pseuds/daasgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>On the first page of our story/ The future seemed so bright/ But this thing turned out so evil/ I don't know why I'm still surprised...</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This technically counts as a Sherlock/John vid, but I suspect it may be too sappy for the cynical, yet too nasty for the sentimental. Oh, well. But the dysfunctional relationship aspect of the song called to me so much that I had to do it. That, and the rapping *g*. Thanks to **evila_elf** for input and encouragement.

**Song:** Love the Way You Lie pt.2 (Rihanna feat. Eminem)  
**Warnings:** implied domestic abuse

May be blocked in some countries - also viewable at [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/38068478).

Update: 4 Feb 2016 - sorry, this video has been removed from all sites due to copyright, which seems a little unfair considering how many fanvids there are. Will see what I can do.


End file.
